captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Heinz Schneider
Karl Heinz Schneider is the captain, ace striker and one of the players of Germany. He is also the guy whom Genzo admired the most when he was in Germany since many shots from Schneider were untouchable. He can be called the European version of Tsubasa Ozora since they're surprisingly similar in looks (their only real differences are the eye and hair colors; Tsubasa has black hair and black eyes, while Schneider has blond hair and blue eyes). Schneider is very sweet and kind in real life (he loves his family dearly, specially after his parent's close divorce), but he is very dangerous on the field and is a very noble and dignified rival to Genzo. He is likely inspired by Bayern Munich and Germany forward, Karl-Heinz Rummenigge. Synopsis Prior to the J Boys' Challenge Arc Schneider's father, Rudi Frank Schneider was the coach of Hamburg, but he was fired because of a disagreement with Schmidt, a player of the team. Because of this, Schneider was often called the "son of the bungler coach". However, this didn't discourage Schneider, because he loves soccer and always tries to be the best of the world. Schneider first met Wakabayashi during the latter's first training in Hamburg. Wakabayashi stopped Schneider's first shot with his face, however he couldn't do so against all the next shots. Later, with Schneider, Wakabayashi and Kaltz, Hamburg Jr. Youth became the No. 1 team in West Germany. J Boys' Challenge Arc European Friendlies Schneider is first shown announcing the news of his transfer to FC Bayern Munich, as well as the chance for him to make his debut in the Bundesliga to his teammates in Hamburg. He then challenges Wakabayashi for their last duel in Hamburg. Schneider wins the duel, making the results between them 50 wins and 50 losses for each. He then says that he will play one last match for Hamburg, the one that he was waiting to play for a long time - which happens to be against All Japan Jr. Youth. As his parents are living separately from each other, Schneider attempts to unite them by asking them to come watch the match with each other. However, his mother says that she have work the day after and can't come, while his father also doesn't show up. On the day of the match, Schneider only shows up just before its beginning. As the match starts, Hyuga is about to confront Schneider, however the latter doesn't move, instead he looks around for his family, thus Hyuga gets past easily with a one-two. This irritates Hyuga, as he tells Schneider not to take All Japan lightly. Only after Hamburg decide to play for real that Schneider shows his play. As soon as Hyuga takes the ball, Schneider confronts him, and he easily blows off Hyuga before getting past All Japan players and scoring the opening goal. He then tells Wakabayashi he will make a rampage for his farewell match. Schneider quickly scores a second goal. He later creates a chance for his teammate Klaus, but Wakashimazu defends. Kaltz immediately picks up the ball and does a pass to Schneider, who shoots with the back of his foot to avoid the defenders, however Wakashimazu manages to catch the ball with a Sankakugeri Defense. When Hyuga has the chance to shoot, Schneider defends by kicking the ball at Hyuga's stomach. Schneider then does a Fire Shot from Hamburg's goal, which injures Wakashimazu despite the shot being kicked from far away. After Wakabayashi stops Hyuga's Tiger Shot, Schneider is given the ball for a counter, and upon knowing that his sister, Marie had come to see him play, he once again gets past every defenders of All Japan and achieves a hattrick. After the third goal, everyone notices Tsubasa's arrival, including Schneider who feels a sense of danger. Schneider remembers Tsubasa being the one Wakabayashi told him about. All Japan don't allow Tsubasa to play, however. Schneider then gets the ball again, and after gazing at Tsubasa, he passes the ball to Kaltz, telling the latter to shoot as Wakashimazu's hands won't be able to keep up. Even though Wakashimazu stops the shot, his hand is indeed bleeding, causing him to be replaced by Morisaki. Schneider scores two more goals for Hamburg after that. As the match is about to end, Schneider's pass is cut for the first time by Matsuyama. Still, All Japan lose 1-5. Schneider arrives at Bayern just before the team has a friendly match with All Japan. He tells Bayern players not to underestimate All Japan. Tsubasa is playing in that match, and All Japan wins, with Schneider witnessing their play, Tsubasa's in particular. Junior Youth Tournament In West Germany's first game of the tournament against Canada, Schneider and Margus is very active at the top of the German offense. West Germany win by 4-0 with a hattrick by Schneider. In their second group game, West Germany beat Portugal by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Before the semifinals, Schneider already sent tickets to his family to go watch the finals, as he is sure of his ability. Just before the semifinal match against Uruguay, Schneider asks Wakabayashi why isn't the latter playing, and says that All Japan will lose if they don't take France seriously, which angers Wakashimazu. West Germany quickly concede as Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. However, West Germany quickly equalize as Schneider scores with his Fire Shot. AFter that, he wins a clash against Victorino to prove that European soccer also has individualities just like South American, then dribbles on his own and scores with a second Fire Shot. When Müller comes into play during Uruguay's free kick and tells the others to remove the wall, Schneider tells them to do as Müller says. Right after that, as Müller stops Victorino's shot, Schneider does a counterattack and gives Margus a chance to score. Margus hits the post with a header, but Schneider scores on the rebound for 3-1. In the second half, Schneider scores his fourth goal with another Fire Shot, which is also the finishing blow. The game finishes 6-1. West Germany meet Japan in the final. At the start, Schneider does a backpass to Schester, leaving things to his teammates. However, Japan quickly get the ball since Wakabayashi had done a detailed research on all of West Germany's players beforehand and gave that data to his teammates, which Schneider seems to realize immediately. Schneider's first chance in the match is from Müller's strong pass, which passes the entire field, taking advantage of two of the Japanese defenders overlapping. However, Wakabayashi foresaw this and thoroughly blocks Schneider's jumping volley. Schneider's family arrives soon after. Upon seeing them, Schneider goes back to midfield and intercepts a pass to his ally, dribbles past four Japanese players before unleashing his Fire Shot. However, Wakabayashi firmly catches the shot. Schneider does a pose to announce he will score next time, but just as he does so, he feels a sense of danger from Tsubasa once again. Schneider then tells his teammates his deduction about Wakabayashi doing researches on the West Germany team, which helps them regain their form. Later in the game, after Tsubasa has been knocked out by a point-blank clearance by Müller, West Germany organize a quick counter. Taking the loose ball from Margus and Jito's clash, Schneider takes advantage of those two creating a cover between him and Wakabayashi and scores the opening goal for West Germany. Schneider gets the ball again after Müller catches Tsubasa and Hyuga's Drive Tiger Twin Shoot, but can't shoot because of Japan's defense. He then passes to Schester who is free, but Wakabayashi repels Schester's shot. After Japan's tying goal, Schneider becomes more fired up. An attack from him and Kaltz results in a one on one between him and Wakabayashi, however his Fire Shot hits the crossbar, as Wakabayashi took the shot in the face. In the second half, from Margus' pass, Schneider does another Fire Shot from outside of the penalty area, but Wakabayashi was able to punch it away. The following corner kick gives Schneider a chance to shoot, but Japanese players manages to block his shot. When All Japan gets a counter later, Schneider goes back to defend. He clashes with Tsubasa, and even though they are even, his leg becomes numb, preventing him from blocking Hyuga's Neo Tiger Shot later, which results in a goal for Japan. Schneider, determines, bites his own leg to stop the numbness and tells his teammates to give him the ball. He blows off Misaki with his dribble, but his Fire Shot is once again stopped by Wakabayashi. When the match only have 10 minutes left, a combine effort of Kaltz, Schester and Margus produces another chance for Schneider. Ishizaki blocks the first Fire Shot with his face, but Margus manages to sends the ball to Schneider again. Tsubasa comes back to block the shot, but Schneider already foresaw that and quickly changes from a shoot to a lift, dodging Tsubasa before trying to shoot again. Tsubasa jumps back, however Schneider also saw that coming and stops midway, then he uses his left leg to perform the Non Fire, scoring the tying goal. World Youth Arc Schneider also participates in the World Youth as Germany's captain. Germany Youth is led by Schneider's father, as the team's coach. They win the first 2 matches in the group stage easily, however they lose to Sweden by 3-5 in the last match of the stage. Also, in the match, the keeper Müller is injured in both arms. They manage to defeat Argentina in the quarter-final by 3-2, but in the semi-final they lose to Brazil by 0-5. Road to 2002 Arc Along with Stefan Levin and Shunko Sho, Schneider is now playing for the Bayern Munich in the Bundesliga. In the clash with Hamburg SV, Kaltz scores the opening goal, giving Hamburg the lead. As a result, Bayern use their Storm of Shoot, however Wakabayashi plays wonderfully, thus they cannot score any goal in the first half. But in the second half, with the tactic of the coach, Schneider's father, Bayern successes in scoring the tying goal. And, in the loss time, Schneider manages to reverse the score, giving Bayern victory. Golden 23 Arc To be added as series progresses Special techniques *'Fire Shot': Schneider strikes a powerful shot straight to the goal with fire that burns the ball *'Non Fire': Schneider uses his left leg to perform a curve shot. *'Neo Fire Shot': Enhanced version of Fire Shot. *'Top Spin Shoot': A shot in which after the ball bounces, its speed increases. *'Dragon's Roar': Bayern's ultimate circulating shoot, created from Levin's Levin Shoot, Sho's Handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou and Schneider's Fire Shot. *'Emperor Tackle' *'Straight Line Dribble' *'Vindictive Play' Anime exclusive *T-Spin Pass': '''A pass that after ball bounces,its way curves. *'Mirage Shot: A powerful shot that when the ball approaches to the G-k,the ball looks like a group of balls. Games exclusive *'''Flame Flash (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Direct Fire' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Bicycle Fire' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Fire Drive' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4 - with Tsubasa) Image de:Karl-Heinz Schneider Category:Players of Germany Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in the Jr. Youth arc